


Life

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chet asks Johnny the meaning of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Johnny's Green Pen 28 Mini E!'s in 28 Days.

Leaning back in the worn leather sofa, Chet absently rubbed behind Henry's ear. Looking around the room, he suppressed a smile as he watched Gage eating his lunch.

"Hey John, what do you think the meaning of life is?"

Chet felt an inner sense of satisfaction as everyone in the room froze in place. He had been tormenting his favorite pigeon all morning and he knew they were wondering what he was up to now.

Instead of Gage getting riled up and yelling back at him, he rested his chin in a hand and got a thoughtful look on his face.

"I dunno'. When I was little, I thought getting an ice cream cone on a hot day was it. When I got to high school I thought it was getting a date with a cheerleader. Now..."

He rubbed his chin, then the back of his neck.

"I guess it would be makin' it though the day without having someone die."

He looked directly at Chet.

"The meaning of life is just living."

Chet tried to think of a snappy come back, but he found himself at a loss for words. He really couldn't argue with Gage over what he had said. Shaking his head in agreement, he resume petting Henry.

"Sounds good to me."

Gage went back to eating his lunch and the rest of the guys looked at one another in confusion. Either the Phantom was losing his touch or he was finally growing up.

END


End file.
